The presently disclosed embodiment relates to a lighting apparatus, and more particularly, to a lighting apparatus having an improved structure of a middle connection unit in order to allow a user to change a position of a lighting unit more conveniently and smoothly.
In general, lighting apparatuses include various light sources such as fluorescent lamps, incandescent lamps, and LED bulbs, and their specific forms vary.
Among such lighting apparatuses, a lighting apparatus such as a ceiling lamp is installed on a ceiling of a house or an office to light up a wide range of an area and a light apparatus such as a desk stand is used to light up a relatively small range of an area.
Especially, a lighting apparatus such as a table stand is put on a desk or a floor during use, or its base unit is fixed on a wall for use. When a user reads a book or lighting for a limited space is required by a certain need, such a lighting apparatus is widely used as a necessary illumination for a necessary place because its lighting unit including a light source is movable.
A lighting apparatus such as a table stand typically includes a base unit, a rod-shaped member connected to the base unit, and a lighting unit connected to an end portion of the rod-shaped member and provided with a light source to emit light.
Additionally, in the case of a lighting apparatus that is the subject of the presently disclosed embodiment, since a rod-shaped member includes a first rod-shaped member and a second rod-shaped member, a lighting unit may easily moves to a desired position. A movable middle connection unit such as a joint is provided at a portion connecting the first and second rod-shaped members mutually.
However, in the case of the lighting apparatus including such a related art middle connection unit, since a relative movement of the second rod-shaped member with respect to the first rod-shaped member is dissatisfied due to the structural limitations of the middle connection unit, a user may not conveniently move or cannot move the position of the lighting unit.
The presently disclosed embodiment provides a solution to resolve the issues that a lighting apparatus including a middle connection unit has, and thus, provides a lighting apparatus that allows a relative movement of a second rod-shaped member with respect to a first rod-shaped member to be made more easily and more conveniently with less power.